Lycas Br'ervolk
Lycas Br'ervolk is the son of the Wolf from the Wolf and the Seven little goats. Though he's considered part of the villain clique, as far as villains go he's… pretty underwhelming. Lycas tries to break free of his assigned role, although his efforts are half hearted at best. Because of this Lycas identifies as a Rebel. Character Personality If you know anything about Lycas it's that he's positively miserable. Rarely smiling, and always complaining, he tends to see the worst in everything. As such he's regarded as an extreme wet blanket. He takes life at a slow pace, and frequently tries to be introspective. However despite how critical he seems to be, he never actively attempts to change, and it just comes off as more complaining. He can be pretty overly emotional, crying at the news of sad things, and even the ending of his own fairytale. However this doesn't seem to apply to any situation involving him. While he makes it annoyingly obvious that he's fully aware of when bad things are happening, he seems to view them with detachment. This makes him scarily good at doing harmful things when he's told to. He's rather passive, rarely rising to other people's taunts, but that doesn't mean they don't get to him. He constantly internalises negativity, both from others and from himself, which gives him a very intense self hatred. He holds unreasonably perfectionistic standards towards himself, which when combined with his tendency to set himself up for failure, or do half assed jobs is terrible for his self esteem. He has a lot of untapped natural talent that would actually serve him well if he had anything to be passionate about. However he doesn't, and fills his time with menial tasks and work. He's a very hard worker and makes sure others are aware, though whatever busy work he does do is ultimately useless. Lycas is desperate to be liked by others, to the point of letting them push him around if it means they'll say nice things to him. However he tends to ruin any potential relationships from forming, due to a complete lack of loyalty on his part. All his relationships are based on convenience, and when that ends, he tends to forget it was a thing. Whether he’s aware of it or not, his philosophy is that ‘if it hurts, it's true.’ He seeks out negativity, and tends to reject any sort of positive affirmation as just being fluff. However due to these tendencies, he has a lot of internalised rage, that occasionally manifests through cold blooded violence. Weakness disgusts him, especially his own, despite what he claims, and he hyperfixates on the desire to be masculine, and to prove others wrong. Hobbies Blogging Lycas tends to use the internet to passive-aggressively insult and vague post about things that have upset him during the day. You can find him at various times in the day sullenly typing about every little inconvenience. Eating The one thing that doesn't make him sad, except when the food is bad. He doesn't like waste though so he'll eat it anyways. He'd try cooking but he assumes he'd be terrible at it. More seriously, comfort eating is very much Lycas' coping mechanism. He's quite lonely due to being bad at socialising, and having his childhood friend drop him, and consequently he tends to fill his free time with eating rather than socialising. Appearance Lycas is a slightly scruffy looking guy, most recognised for how frazzled and gloomy he looks all the time. In contrast to his messy appearance, is his meticulously kept long hair, twisted into black and purple locs. Fairy tale – The Wolf and the Seven Little Goats How the Story Goes Tba How does Lycas come into it? Lycas is meant to be the Bad Wolf. After his parent's demise, he was sent to a foster home for villain legacies, a place he’d describe as really heavy. He was extremely closed off and mainly did chores while keeping to himself until he was old enough to attend eah. Lycas doesn't really like his destiny, because of his grim end. Parallels *Lycas has a tendency to use 'heavy' as slang for bad things-the wolf drowns because he is weighed down by rocks. *He has a large appetite and is mainly interested in food- the wolf is motivated by wanting to eat the title characters Relationships Family Friends Donne O'Grey Raine Vile Liberty Newlend Aquaintances Pet Romance Trivia Category:The Wolf and The Seven Young Kids Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Hidden's ocs